


His mate's call

by Morissane



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morissane/pseuds/Morissane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I'm a bit fond of "dragon mating" stuff, so I wrote a Gajevy about this. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

When Levy entered the Guild, she had a strange glint on her eyes, but it disappeared as soon as they weren't able to spot a black mane by the bar. Moving herself forcefully to the job wall, Levy had the memory fresh on her mind.

She knew he would hide from her, but didn’t expect him to literally _**flee**_.

Mirajane didn’t have to use her super keen senses to figure something was off when Levy sat down, asking with a whisper for a lemonade, if the bluenette’s expression already hadn’t told her that. The barmaid brought it quickly, eying significantly her sister take the leashes of the attending. There was a low chatting over the Guild, due to the absence of the main trio of troublemakers. One of them was probably the reason of the abstraction of the book-lover... The older Strauss sibling frowned.

“Levy?” She addressed the petite that paid no mind to the call, fingers busy playing with the straw, and mind too lost on thoughts to yield attention to the world around her.

“Levyyyy!”

With a slight jump, the bluenette came down to earth again.

“Yes, Mira? I’m sorry, I was thinking -”

“About a certain dragonslayer, I guess” she cut the other off, causing an expected blush to appear on the younger mage's face.

“W-well!” she seemed a bit angered by the interruption. “ I'm not thinking about Gajeel all the time!”

“Ehh, is that so?” Mira smirked, and then shrugged. “But lately he seems to be the one who you complain about the most.” her knowing smirk growing bigger. Levy, gulped, cursing on her mind, for she had just awaken the “Shipper Beast” of her slumber.

“ I-it’s because he is such a...a...Hugh!” - She banged her head on the wooden table -” I can’t even name how dense he is sometimes!” completed, her voice muffled.

The Beast’s smile only widened at that.

“So, what did the ‘iron-head’ did this time?” A pair of hands quoted in the air. “Did you confessed to him?”

Levy froze on her spot, red over her cheeks.

Mira’s eyes were now wide open.

“No, really, Lev? You did that! Oh MY-” a small hand shushed a scream from the barmaid.

“Shh, Mira! Don’t make the others hear that!” Levy only took her hand of the Take-Over mage after she nodded.

“And what did he say? Did he reject you?” Mira hushed, unquiet, saying the last words with a dark tone.

Levy frowned and shook her head with hesitance.

“Not exactly?” the blue haired one answered/questioned, causing her interlocutor to knit her browns.

“If he didn't reject you, and didn't returned it, for what I see...” She paused. “He didn't gave you a response yet, then?”

  
“Eh... Not exactly, either” Levy pouted.

 

Mirajane was at her limit with her hesitance.

Everyone knew that she had the fame of being an insane shipper and, due to this part of her nature, she was struggling with herself not to shake the girl's shoulders until she told everything at once.

 

“Levy, _would you mind telling me what_ _ **exactly**_ _happened?_ Because, if you continue with this silence I'll loose my mind!” Mira was throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

 

“W-woah, calm down Mira!” Golden brown eyes widen at that.

For what she earned an impatient “Mira-glare”.

Note: If you had seen her glaring on her Devil form and been scared of it, you would poop on your pants if you saw the mad-matchmaker glare she was giving Levy now.

 

And the poor girl was indeed next to pass out.

 

“O-okay! I'll tell you. But could we talk in a place less... Public?” She bit her lip. Mira huffed, but nodded, and in their way to the library, they saw certain blonde mage entering the hall and walking on their direction. The questioning look offered by the Strauss girl was answered with a quick nod by Levy’s part.

 

Lucy drew near with an annoyed look on her face.

“Hey guys! Any news? I'm bored! Since that idiot went in mission with Gajeel. I have to admit, without Natsu pestering me on my apartment I-”

 

“So that was were he went...” Levy muttered, interrupting Lucy’s day-dream.

 

“Lev?” She frowned. “Is...everything all right with you?”

 

The script mage only sighed, handing to Mirajane the action of inviting Lucy to talk in particular. The stellar mage looked at them a bit confused, but didn’t say a word while following the other two to the library.

 

_What did that jerk do this time? Levy seems so down…_

 


	2. Take a sit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the point of view of Levy telling the story to the girls. Next chapter, you'll know what happened!

Taking seats over a small table, the trio made sure no one would eavesdrop their conversation: Mira closed the door with one of her keys, Levy set a “Solid Script: Silence” on the other side of the door. At the same time, Lucy made sure no one else was in the room – which was not common anyway, excepting for Levy and Freed’s constant visits.

“Well? Will one of you two tell me what happened to my best friend’s mood to be this down?” Mira put a reassuring hand over the bluenette’s shoulder, and resolved to encourage her by introducing the topic.

“Well, I guess you reached the same conclusion as me that Gajeel was the one idiot that made her like that” Lucy would have giggled if Levy didn’t seem so serious.

“Before you came in, she told me...No, gave me hints about what happened. Levy, darling, by the looks of you whatever that happened won’t be solved if you just sulk in silence.” Levy gave them a ghost of a smile, and then nodded.

“Well” she puffed, before starting her story. “You see, yesterday Gajeel was walking me home, and we had a nice atmosphere...”

Her narration was abruptly interrupted by very, _**very**_ _**loud**_ squeals. When she looked at the source of the high pitched noise, she watched, in awe, Mirajane scream her lungs out and Lucy make a rather creepy victory dance – undoubtedly, she spent much more time than was considered _**healthy**_ with Natsu - while both of them where wildly screaming “I KNEW IT I KNEW IT” with all the air they had on their lungs.

And she didn’t _**even**_ gave them details, making things as short as possible!

 

_Thanks Mavis I set the “Silence” spell over the door._

 

Unsure if she should laugh or run away, she decided it was time to stop them before they destroyed theroom – now that Mirajane joined the victory dance - and screamed for long seconds for them to stop.

After almost loosing her voice, the two fan-girls decided to stop – they were getting hoarse anyway.

Levy sighed, as they didn't stop bouncing on their seats, their smiles still there to vex her.

Rolling her eyes, she drank the remaining lemonade at her glass.

“Well, now _**if you let me**_.” She sighed. “I wish things would’ve stop there, but things went a bit more complicated than you two thought-"

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what happened after all. Curious?

This was the first summer night of the year, a full moon shining on the clean sky, a faint breeze shaking the trees of Magnolia. A couple of mages was walking in a comfortable silence; a tiny bluenette and a tall, dark – and handsome, sighed Levy to herself – dragonslayer. Levy had passed the week busy training with him, and it became a habit for him to lead her to her small apartment. It has always been like this: no one would speak during the way, because they didn't need to, and a peaceful atmosphere would be settled between them. But despite the unshakeable calm outside in which they would be emerged, Levy had that distressful feeling in her chest.

She had told herself the passionate feelings that developed since the S-class Exam would be locked away from reach...

But her stupid heart was totally oblivious to it.

With the months that passed with the end of the Grand Magic Games, they tugged even closer, and every spare moment Gajeel and Lily had, they would be around the petite woman.   
And it became harder and harder to pretend that she didn’t felt nothing at the “Love Love Slider”, when she were tightly pressed at his torso.

That her skin didn't burn at the minimal contact of his dark skinned one, when they were sparing.

That his smirks didn't make her blush because of her anger at his teasing.

That her very soul didn't tremble when gave her one of his deep chuckles, when she made a intelligent retort at his bullying.

That she didn't eager to touch his studs, when he took a nap after training.

That she wouldn't like to kiss him when he praised her with a rare soft smile.

That even breathing near him was difficult, because his scent invaded her whole mind and body.

 

_And_ that she wasn't listening him call her over her reverie.

 

**_Darn it._ **

 

“Oye Shrimp, ya've been strange this week. What's bugging ya?”

She sighed – internally - at the sight of his concerned eying.

 

**_Darn it, Gajeel, what do I do with myself._ **

 

“Levy?”

 

**_What do I do with you?!_ **

 

Faking a smile, she shook her head, trying not to pay attention at how smooth her name sounded in his voice.

 

“It's just that Jet and Droy discovered that mission we went a couple of weeks ago. You know how they freak out every time I spend time alone with other boys.”she giggled, rolling her eyes. “I had to promise then I would go on one with them next week, and you know how tiring it is to deal with them being overprotective.” she sighed.

**_I hope he swallows this one._ **

 

“Aa.” he snorted.

She almost smiled in relief.

Almost.

“But it ain’t the real reason you’re like this, ya ain't foolin' me.” He stopped walking, giving her his full attention.

 

**_Damn. Damn. Damn._ **

 

He waited.

 

**_I’m_ so _doomed right now._**

 

He rose an eyebrow.

 

**_For Mavis’s Sake...!_ **

 

“Levy.” he sighed, and Levy shivered when she heard his tone. It was deep and low, with a hint of annoyance. “Ya ain't coming home if ya don't tell me what's wrong.”

 

**_Someone save me-_ **

 

“ Ya've been strange since the Games ended and yer accessories ain't the reason for that!” he hissed.

She froze on her spot. Then frowned, a bit angry herself.

“I’m not the only one who is acting weird here” she muttered, not bothering to correct his teasing.

“What are ya talking-”

“You too have changed since the end of the Games! Since-” she stopped herself, realizing something.

“Since?”

“...The Eclipse” she said, averting her gaze to an incredibly interesting spot on the ground.

She wouldn't have said it if she got a choice; she had to use _anything_ to prevent being discovered, and she knew it was a very sensitive point...The Eclipse.

The Dragons...  _His_ Dragon. One of the only three ones that hadn’t appeared.

 

_**His father.** _

 

“...Ya changed the subject” he said, at last, looking to the other side.

 

“You’re the one to talk! You disappear every now and then and I don't even know if I can count to you to come back alive from whatever shady missions Master sends you and doesn't even let me treat your wounds!”her anger reverberated on the empty street, and she noticed his glare wavered.

 

“...Ya don’t need to know that.”

 

“Yes, I _indeed_ ‘don’t need to know’, even if I get an idea of what are you doing,” he instantly flinched at that, but she paid no mind. “but why do you have to push me away _every time_ you come back hurt? I thought we were partners!” She was now trembling in rage, taking out some old hurts she hid on the back of her head. She knew he was proud, but refusing help when he was almost dead sick on his apartment more than twice – when Lily wasn’t around to push some sense into his skull – was beyond comprehension.   
  
Gajeel didn't move from his position. Levy turned from him impatiently.

And if she thought things had already gone in a totally unwanted way, she would be sure when she heard his next words.

  
“You ain't my woman to be nursing me!” he shouted, pushing her away again.

But this was the last straw she need; her heart tightened on her chest.

**_Yes_**.

She wasn't all that she earned to be to him.

 

**_My point, you dumb muscle-brain!_ _I want to be_ _your_ _freaking woman!_ **

 

Looking back at the scowl directed to her, she lost her control and shoved the last drop of sense reminiscent on her mind.

 

**_Oh well, to hell with that!_ **

 

“Exactly _.”_ She muttered, a blank look on her eyes.

Gajeel stared at her, confused. She glared at him.

“I'm nothing more than your partner. I'm just like _everyone else_! You want to know why am I acting all ‘weird’' all of a sudden?” he opened his mouth, seeming a bit afraid of her sudden indignation, but shut it when she screamed at last. “ _Fine!”_

_S_ he tugged him down to her, for his complete bewilderment.

“ _What the hell, woma-”_

Whatever curse he was gonna deliver at her, died on her lips.  
If she was not busy being _furious_ at the subject right on front of her, she would be freaking out at this very moment. Hell, she was the _**one**_ kissing, not the other way around. And shedid that with any boyfriend. _And_ she was giving it to someone _surely_ didn’t want it.

 

But her sureness of being unwanted went straight through the window when he roared and kissed her back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! A sudden kiss. So, what do you think? Gajeel must be so happy. A true kiss.  
> By the way, I started writing it before- Well, the fic is kind of outdated. But it's good, I promise.   
> I hope you are enjoying it so far. Best wishes to you all!


	4. Chairs down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hides from readers*  
> S-sorry everyone. I left you in this cliffhanger and vanished, didn't I? Well, I'm a bit lazy, so that's why! I can't lie to you, this is who I am. *cries in portuguese*  
> Anyway, I'll post this and another one to make it up for you, ok? <3

Her narration was abruptly interrupted by very, very loud squeals.

When she looked at the source of the high pitched noise, she watched, in awe, Mirajane _bleed_ by her nose and Lucy make a rather creepy victory dance – undoubtedly, she spent much more time than was considered _healthy_   with Natsu - while both of them where wildly screaming “ **I KNEW IT I KNEW IT** ” with all the air they had on their lungs.

  
And she didn’t even gave them details, making things as short as possible!

Thanks Mavis I set the “Silence” spell over the door.

Unsure if she should laugh or run away, she decided it was time to stop them before they destroyed the room – now that Mirajane joined the victory dance, _still_ nose-bleeding – and screamed for long seconds for them to stop.

After almost loosing her voice, the two fan-girls decided to stop – they were getting hoarse anyway.

Levy sighed, as they didn't stop bouncing on their seats, their smiles still there to vex her.

Rolling her eyes, she drank the remaining lemonade at her glass.

“Well, now if you let me.” She sighed. “I wish things would’ve stop there, but things went a bit more complicated than you two thought.”  
  


She then dwelled into telling them the rest of the story, resulting in more nose bleeding and victory dance, until things got serious.  
  


“...And then I went to the Guild today, looking for him, but it seems he was a step ahead of me.”

The room fell silent as she closed her mouth. She frowned and looked up from her empty glass.

The two girls in front of her were absolutely still, as if frozen by Gray’s magic.

And they looked very, _very_ afraid.

 

Because no one ever managed to get Levy _truly angry_.

Not even when Gajeel knocked Shadow's Gear out.

Not even when the thousands times Lucy – her best friend – was threatened.

Not even with the countless times the Guild had been destroyed by enemies.

Not once Levy, on her eighteens, has been seen _**angry**_.

Irritated, yeah, pissed, maybe twice, but no soul, dead or alive, was able to infuriate Levy on that level.

Which is why one of the most strong mages in Fiori was currently hugging (an absolutely frightened) Lucy as if she was the last lifeboat on an storm.

“Huh... Guys?” she looked puzzled at them. “Isn't this the moment you give me bunches of advice and hugs?”

The other two mages gulped .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's Gajeel's fault. You'll see.  
> Also, if there's any grammar mistakes, I'll be glad to correct them!


	5. What happened on that summer night

 

Her mind stopped _functioning_ in the moment his tongue invaded her mouth. The only thing it could process was Gajeel’s smell, taste; how firm his muscles felt against her torso, how closely his arms tugged her against him-

And then it was gone.

She opened her eyes, and “confused” was just a nickname for what she was feeling right now.

Hadn’t been the sudden break of the kiss, Levy would be feeling in heaven.

 

But he broke it. And the look in his eyes were not warm at her.

 

He looked scared; his hands were shivering. He clenched them into fists, and looked anywhere but her.

She decided something was totally out of place, minimally speaking, and voiced her doubts first.

 

“Gajeel?”, she whispered.

 

He looked at her, and she couldn’t even count how many emotions passed through them at one second.

“Would you... Care to explain... Why did you do this?”

He looked at her as if she had murdered someone, but she didn’t even blink.

 

_It takes more of it to bring me down, Redfox,_ she mocked, in her thoughts.

Suddenly, he made a move, as if he heard what she was thinking about.  
  


“ You...! You were the ONE TO START IT” he went, pointing an accusing finger at her face. “And if YOU cared to tell me WHY THE HECK YA DID IT-”

  
_Sigh, is dense or what?_

 

“...Do I need to expel it to you, Redfox?”

 

His nostrils opened violently at her tone.

 

She exhaled, dropping the offensive stance.

 

“ I lov-”

 

“DON'T! Say it, for fuck's sake, don't say it!” his voice trembled.

 

Her eyes went wide when he sat on his heels, covering his head, almost if he was shooing a ghost away.

 

Levy frowned and reached for his hands, crouching.

 

He tensed, at first, but offered no resistance when she moved the hands to his face.

 

She stood silent for some moments, trying to understand his despair, with no success.

 

He looked back at her as if he were to die.

 

Biting her lip, she settled with cleaning up the mess.

 

“ Gajeel...You obviously are hiding something from me, and it's not only about your missions.”

She paused. “If we don't talk about it, we won't be solving anything, and though that you hate me, you can't just leave me in the dark like-”

 

“Don't start this, Levy!” he startled her repentantly “ I don't hate ya, Shrimp, yer not even close.” he muttered.

She hesitated.

“Then... If it's not...Like that...” Another pause. “Why do you keep pushing me away like this?”

 

He looked into her eyes for some seconds – which seemed centuries for her – and then exhaled, murmuring “all to hell” under his breath.

 

“...Have ya studied anything about dragons in yer bloody books?” before she could answer, he cut her “That ain't only language, that is.” she closed her mouth and wondered for a few moments.

 

“Well, you say on behavior?” he nodded “ Only a few things about... Territoriality, eating habits, interaction with other species-”

 

“Anything about mating?” he cut her again, knowing she could get carried away.

She frowned, innocent, looking at his face blankly, before realizing what he was getting at.

 

“I-I couldn’t see much, b-because, hum, you see, few writers survived to write about that?” she blushed harder, earning herself a smirk of him. “W-what about it?”

Gajeel played with her fingers, absently, for a brief time, before giving her questioning eyes his full attention, still holding her fingers playfully.

“There're somethings us dragonslayers share with real dragons. Ya've seen it: Power, like Roaring, behavior, like territoriality...”

 

Levy made a great effort not to roll her eyes at the growing smirk of the “Drake” of Fairy Tail, acting proud of himself right in front of her -

 

“... and mating.”

 

He heard her heart bump faster, and almost smiled at that.

Almost.

 

“Dragons... Only mate once in their lifes; if they don't find their mate or if their mate dies before them...”

A shadow brought by a memory that Levy didn't know about covered the crimson eyes.

  
“...They'll spend the rest of their lifes alone. Some can't handle that and die of angst.” He squeezed her hand, and by now they were sitting on the ground, one right in front of another. Levy reached for his face with her free hand, and, while she touched him, his features went so soft that she almost couldn’t recognize the man in front of her.

Then he took her hand, with a long breath, and gently pulled away from his cheek, holding it down.

 

“This's somethin' we can't choose. Almost if...” he frowned, trying to get a great analogy to explain.

“You were made for each other.” she completed.

She giggled when she saw the pink on his ears, mumbling something she couldn't hear, except by “cheesy lines” and “stupid books”.

 

“Well...Yeah. And in the moment we see 'em, we know it. And 's nothing we can avoid either.” his voice seemed to frail.

 

Levy then understood what he was trying to tell her.

 

She tensed on her spot, making the man in front of her stiffen too. She froze for some seconds, and then finally looked back at the desperate mage in front of her.

 

“When... I saw it on the day we met.” he seemed to shrink by saying that. He paused, all of his muscles tense. “ I knew it was you.” he couldn't manage to peak louder than a whisper, and if Levy wasn't so next to him, she wouldn't have listen.

 

She fell in silence for long minutes, and Gajeel couldn't bring himself to look at her.

 

Then he heard her breathe irregularly.

 

“Yer not freakin' out, are ya?” he held her wrists with such force that hurt. Shaking her head twice, she finally smiled, tense, and he loosened the hold on her.

 

“The only one I see freaking out here is you.” she teased, but failed on humor him.

 

“Shrimp, this is serious-”

 

“I know it is! But why are you like that? I won't run away.” he blinked. “Sure, it's a lot to take in, and... By your looks there's _**more**_ ,” she let out a nervous laugh, interrupting his attempt to talk.

He fell silent.

 

“But I would never run away from you, Gajeel. I'm not afraid anymore.”

 

He gazed at her, speechless. With a tired breath, she went closer to him and cupped his cheeks.

 

“And as you said, I think by some... _**Biochemistry**_ order, we are meant to be...Mates?”

 

He let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding, seeming to be completely in foreign territory.

Things obviously didn't went the way he planned.

 

“So if not even Nature is against it, we will find a way to work things out.” she shrugged, smiling.

 

“That's the problem, Shorty” he looked at the ground, a hint of despair on his voice.

 

“We can't do this.” before she could interrupt, he went on. “Seriously! Even after ALL I did to you, you say you love- I HAVE NO RIGHT!” He shook her shoulders in fury, pausing.“ I can't, I don't deserve-”

 

But he couldn't finish the sentence.

A loud slap was heard on that silent summer night.

She slapped him.

He looked wide eyed at her.

 

“YOU!-” She rose at her full height.“-STUPID IRONHEAD!-”

 

She slapped the back of his head.

 

“-THIS IS NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN DECIDED IN YOUR OWN, YOU PANSY MORON! THAT'S NOT WHAT **MATING** IT'S ABOUT! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE OF SADNESS?”

 

Before he could even pronounce the “W” of the _What the fuck_ she new that was on the tip of his tongue, she went again.

 

“BECAUSE IF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, THAT'S WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN, DAMN DRAGON'S PSYCHOLOGY OR NOT”

 

Then she pointed her finger violently at his face.

 

“I FORGAVE YOU IN THE MOMENT YOU TOOK THAT BLOODY LIGHTNING FOR ME!”

 

And, in the end, stepped away from him, turning back one last time.

 

“AND YOU WILL FORGIVE YOURSELF BEFORE YOU DARE TO TALK TO ME AGAIN! YOU BIG STUPID IDIOT!”

And then a very, _**very**_ furious Levy flew to her place, fuming, and not even the drunkards perverts on the way had courage to look at her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I hope I can mature the fic as I write.  
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes; soon I'll review it.


End file.
